White Duvets and Libraries
by GabeClarkie
Summary: One-Shot pure Edward/Bella sexy fluff


**I don't own anything but the plot.**

 **Loosely inspired by Banana Pancakes by Jack Johnson and Your Body is a Wonderland by John Mayer.**

— **-**

"But it's still raining, we can stay in bed for a little longer," Edward said, pulling the white duvet back up above their torsos, tugging Bella's naked body closer to his own once more.

Bella pulled a tendril of sweaty matted hair from her face and glared at the pouty puppy dog look she was getting, "Okay, that excuse may have worked earlier, but as you may remember, it also came with a bribe of chocolate chip pancakes. The pancakes are long gone, and it's getting late and we have things to do."

"Ahh but they were good pancakes, you said so yourself," Edward nuzzled his head against her breasts, "And you can't deny you didn't have fun. How often do we get to have fun like that? Chores can wait. Plus rain is as good excuse as any to spend a lazy day in bed"

Bella snorted, and Edward nipped at her nipples anyway, readying himself to disregard whatever her next argument may be, "We live in the Pacific Northwest, we'd be practically hibernating if we stayed in bed every time it rained. Besides" she giggled subconsciously moving her body towards Edward's attention, "I would hardly call the time we've spent in bed lazy"

"Mmmmmm," he mumbled against her skin, making his way lower down her body, rubbing the love bite he'd left on her hip bone with his thumb, "So maybe it's been a little less than lazy, but I still don't see how that's a bad thing"

To this Bella had no response other than a soft moan. She ran her right hand through Edward's auburn mane, which caused him to press his expanding manhood against her leg. He lazily licked at her flesh on the opposite hip bone.

"How about some symmetry?" He suggested without waiting for a response, taking the flesh fully into his mouth. This elicited a guttural sound from her throat, her chest rising once again above the cover of the duvet. Her nipples pert not only from the cool air in the room but as an aroused response from all the stimulation.

In no time, Edward pulled back to admire his handiwork, eyes dark with lust. Pleased enough with his marking, he slowly kissed his way up Bella's torso, tongue darting out briefly to circle her navel, and with slightly more than brief focus on each nipple individually. Bella let out a soft moan, and Edward finally reached her lips, pressing his mouth against hers, softly at first, but adding more pressure the longer the kiss lasted. His hands were in her hair, and he could feel heat radiating from her essence against his throbbing cock, only increasing his own arousal.

"Maybe you were right," Bella gasped between kisses, "Nobody likes to get out of bed when it's raining"

"I knew you'd come around," Edward grinned, pulling back for a moment before tugging on her earlobe with his teeth, "Does this mean I can worship you again?"

"Mmmm I suppose it does, but only if I can return the favor"

"Well I imagine that can be arranged," he smirked, causing Bella to roll her eyes.

"I don't know how I kept falling for your tricks and let you get away with things all the time."

"What can I say?" the smirk turned into a devilish grin, "It's just my dazzling charm"

Bella would have snorted if it hadn't been for the fact that her left nipple had found its way into Edward's mouth once again. The man was nearly insatiable. The chime text alert on Bella's phone going unnoticed in the background. Edward busied himself with her breasts. He took turns sucking, nibbling, and licking each one, while gently massaging the other breast with his hand. The skin on Bella's chest became flush, taking on a pink tink, slightly darker than the rosy color on her cheeks. Her sex was throbbing in anticipation, and had she been more consciously aware, she would have noticed how slick her arousal had made her.

Edward now teased his way back down her body, thoroughly pleased with how hard her nipples had become. His mouth left fleeting marks down her pale frame, nothing as permanent nor as dark as the hickeys he had left on her hips. He found something very arousing about having lasting traces of his affection on her body, and Bella's reaction to the movements of his mouth on her skin only increased his desire. If it had been up to Edward, she would be marked all over, but they had agreed that he would not leave any evidence on clearly visible skin. Once he found his way to Bella's womanhood, he let out an animalistic growl. He could feel the heat radiating from her depths, and her scent drove him wild. There was no time wasted in teasing here, he dove right in, his tongue darting out to the glistening flesh, eliciting a well deserved moan from his wife.

As his tongue lapped at her juices as if they were the nectar from the gods, he rubbed his thumb in a circular motion around her clit. Bella's hands were in his untamed hair, hips pushing upwards to better reach his hungry mouth. The pair moaned in unison, once again drowning out the soft message noises coming from Bella's phone. Edward's mouth and hand switched places in a fluid movement as he enveloped her clit in his mouth. While he was sucking and licking, causing Bella to cry out in pleasure- he could tell she was close, his fingers made nimble movements inside of her, pressing up on her G-spot. It wasn't long before Bella reached her peak with breathy, wordless shout, and a full body shudder.

Edward pulled back to admire the way she rode out the wave of pleasure. Had they not had so much fun earlier, or if he had not been somewhat conscious of the time, he might have stayed down their for a bit longer to see if he could coax out another orgasm before they moved on. If he were really being honest with himself, he also was very eager to have Bella return the favor. He loved how coy she became after her orgasms, as if she were in trouble for sneaking a cookie from the cookie jar. He rolled to the side, and pressed soft kisses on her throat, and shortly thereafter her mouth, knowing that she would still be able to taste her own flavor.

Bella giggled, her face half hidden against the pillow, still clearly tinged red. Her eyelashes fluttered lazily, and she grinned at her husband, "Your turn"

Before he had time to process, Edward was flat on his back, mounted by Bella. She too trailed kisses down his front, though with much less care than he had taken, while her body shimmied down him, hand stopping to grasp at his manhood, and stroke it lightly. Edward moaned at this, and his cock pulsed in Bella's smooth hand. She let out a soft "Hmm" at his reaction, and grinned at him before bringing her mouth down to meet the tip of his cock. His green eyes briefly popped open before rolling back as her velvety mouth engulfed him. He groaned as her tongue swirled around his length. She fondled and stroked with her hand as her head bobbed up and down. Edward was quickly noticing his own pleasure build with the way that she was alternating the intensity of her suction and the movements of her tongue. With a gasp, he pushed her away, his cock exiting the warm confines of Bella's mouth with an audible pop. She pouted at him slightly, a confused look on her face.

"I am not nearly done with you yet my love. I am not ready to be finished, especially not this way," he explained before sitting up and kissing her with passion.

They moved together, this time ignoring the phone on the endstand, once again sounding off. Edward let out a pleasure filled grunt as he entered Bella, who gasped, which quickly turned into a purr. Their movements together were deliberately slow at first, their hands tracing across each other's bodies before their rhythm increased. Before long, their mouths were on each other, Bella's legs wrapping around Edward's hips to pull his thrusts deeper inside of her. It quickly became unclear who was making what noises, but it was evident that they were both enjoying themselves. Edward wanted to make sure that Bella would come again, but he once again felt his own orgasm building. His right hand grasped at her breast and his left made its way to her clit once more to get her closer. His efforts quickly paid off, her hips bucking wildly against him.

"Come for me," he whispered, "I want to feel you come"

There were no audible words that came out, but her noises escalated, and soon he felt her clenching down around him, and that sent him over the edge to his own bliss. Both parties panting, Edward slowly pulled out of her, and he moved over to the side, peppering her neck and face once Bella turned to face him with kisses.

"I love you so much," He said, stroking her cheek, "You're incredible. _That_ was incredible."

"I couldn't agree more," Bella nodded, pressing a kiss onto his palm as she caught her breath.

Once again the phone chimed, indicating that Bella had another message.

"I should check that," she grumbled, beginning to move to roll over, but Edward grabbed her to stop her from completing the movement.

"I'm sure whatever it is can wait," he said nuzzling into her neck, "We deserve some cuddle time to relax"

"But what if it's Alice.." Bella started and just as quickly stopped when her phone began to ring. Sure enough it was Alice, "Alice, hi"

"Uggg finally! I've been texting you forever! So you can just ignore my questions, because I went ahead and fed the kids lunch and we're going to the movies because I'm just that awesome of an aunt and if you care, well it's your own damn fault because you didn't respond to me sooner."

Bella giggled, "Okay Alice, that's fine, thank you. I'm sorry that I didn't answer sooner, I didn't even notice that you had been texting me until just now. We were a little busy."

"That library better be damn beautiful when you're done with it! I swear, I could have helped you turn it into a walk-in closet but noooo"

"We've been over this a million times, I do not need a walk in closet but we wanted a library. Have fun at the movies and tell the kids we love them"

"Sometimes I wonder how we can be so close when we have such vastly different tastes. I'll let you know when the movie gets out and I should have the kids home in time for dinner!"

"Thank you Alice, you're the best."

"Oh I know," she said and Bella just hung up the phone.

"So we've got more time before the kids are home huh?" Edward asked with a smirk

"Don't even let the thought cross your mind. Unfiltered full blown animalistic sex twice in one day is more than we've gotten since we were first married. We're having lunch and finally finishing that library. Thank God I had enough sense to make sure we got to work once Alice took the kids yesterday otherwise they'd come home and everything would still be the same if I'd listened to you"

Edward pouted but conceded, "Alright, but can we at least make out and mess around a little if we finish quickly?"

Bella just rolled her eyes.

 **Hope you liked it!**


End file.
